First Date!
by BlindMaster
Summary: Una situación poco común, un día bastante malo, una mujer muy malvada .. ¿será posible acaso un final feliz? Nos toca esperar a lo que vaya a suceder. Chap 7 Arriba Gwen 10!
1. First Day: Ben

**First Day: A Benjamin History  
**

**Yo de nuevo con otra loca historia como sea espero que esta no decepcione seria algo de acción pero será ante todo un collage AU creo que así se dice…. si me corrigen estaría bien, además habrá bastante acción de los dos tipos este si va ser mi mega-proyecto de muchos capítulos **

**Nota: Ben 10 no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes todos son de la CN (maldición!!) y de sus respectivos dibujantes **

**Gags para este capitulo necesarios para entender: **

**1. Las letras entre COMILLAS indican pensamientos **

**2. Cada final de escena esta con letra NEGRITA **

* * *

Benjamín Tenyson había ocupado la mayor parte de sus vacaciones en cuidar del mundo tal y como le habían enseñado .. el maldijo la hora en que se topo con ese reloj, ya que le había costado algo muy importante en su vida …

No estaría en esa nueva escuela de no ser por su padre, quien había ascendido de puesto en su trabajo, y que por esa razón debían mudarse a una nueva ciudad… dejando todo atrás

Por la mañana no se apresuro en alistarse, la mayoría de sus cosas aun estaban en cajones sin ordenar, pero para Ben no era muy importante poner esas cosa en orden, ya que el había sido el primero en oponerse a la mudanza

Aunque llegara tarde no se apresuro cuando bajo a la cocina sus padres ya se habían ido dejándole solo una nota

"todo esta preparado, solo sácalo del microondas XXX mama" decía la nota, ella era muy especial desde que había encontrado un empleo y ya no se dedicaba mucho a su hijo, Ben se dio cuenta de que era tarde y solo saco un jugo de la alacena y salió a tomar el autobús

Las cosas no pintaba bien, era su primer día y ya se sentía un marginado, como en su anterior escuela, mientras caminaba por los pasillos atestados de estudiantes Ben no podía evitar pensar en su situación .. cuando de repente se topo con la persona menos esperada …

- increíble! , este era el ultimo lugar en donde encontraría a un perdedor como tu - se burlo Kevin al cruzarse en su camino

-"maldición ! " - pensó Ben en ese momento

- " de todos los lugares en el mundo debía cruzarme justo con el " – pero era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería, tener como compañero a Kevin solo representaba problemas

-ya déjame - y se aparto golpeando el hombro de Kevin, pero este se disgusto y como manera de burlarse de Ben, su antiguo compañero de clase, le empujo por detrás e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayo al suelo

Todo el mundo al ver esto empezó a reírse de Ben y los demás amigos de Kevin simplemente pasaban por encima de el pisando sus libros, el los odiaba….. pero entre esa multitud sintió a alguien…. una persona que no se había reído y que por su lejanía no pudo ayudarle

Cuando levanto la vista al percatarse de esto…. aquella presencia había desaparecido, todos los demás se retiraron al escuchar el timbre, cuando la multitud se disperso la extraña sensación desapareció….. fue algo muy extraño

Ben corrió hacia su casillero y puso sus libros lo mas rápido que pudo para irse a su clase, el no se había dado cuenta pero estaba perdido en los extensos pasillos de su nuevo segundo ¨ hogar ¨ y que ahora empezaba a convertirse en un infierno

como era de costumbre no alcanzo a tiempo su primera clase y viendo que ya no podía ir a ningún lado decidió buscar un lugar en donde nadie lo viera y se encamino hacia los baños, donde antes en su anterior escuela solía esconderse de su tormento, estar en un lugar en donde no encajaba parecía la realidad de su vida

- si…… el Omnitrix – susurro y recorrió su mano, toco el reloj y luego se encerró en una de los sanitarios para así poder examinarlo mejor, su abuelo le había dicho que ese objeto tenia gran poder y que muchos en el universo matarían por el…. pero Ben prometió no decírselo a nadie, es mas no podía activarlo sin que su abuelo le diera permiso antes

- "recuerda Ben, no es un juguete, debes cuidarlo y nadie debe enterarse de que tu lo llevas" - a pesar del inmenso calor el debía ir siempre cubierto con esa estúpida chaqueta verde que le producía gran incomodidad…. pero debía llevarla siempre puesta por el secreto de su mano

Aquello era algo emocionante para el, creía que seria su oportunidad de hacer algo diferente esta ves y no quedarse con su aburrida vida normal, pero a cambio de eso había dejado muchas cosas buenas atrás….. como a la única chica en su vida …..Kai Green

Mientras veía las múltiples funciones de su nuevo aparato una fuerte explosión llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes, el salió presuroso de los sanitarios y corrió para ver lo que sucedía, al llegar a la entrada principal vio que una extensa polvareda, esto indicaba que algo acababa de caer ahí en medió del patio de su escuela

Los demás estudiante abarrotaron al entrada e impedían que los profesores les dispersaran para así poder controlarlos, en medio de esas personas que empujaban para poder ver que era lo que sucedía Ben sintió algo mas extraño detrás suyo, otra ves esa sensación de ser observado… pero esta ves pudo ver de quien se trataba

Era un chica quien también miro a Ben….. aquella joven le miraba directamente a los ojos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos…. solo estaban ahí y nada mas parecía importar…. ni el hecho de que algo acababa de caer del cielo

Ella también le miraba fijamente…… era hermosa, tenia el pelo de color naranja .. sus cabellos largos hasta la mitad de su espalda, un bello rostro el cual hipnotizo a Ben…. pero llego alguien que el no esperaba…. era Kevin quien tomo de la mano a esa chica y se la llevo, ya que ahí corría peligro

cuando Ben se distrajo, de en medio de el polvo surgió una enorme maquina con forma de un enorme insecto con patas largas mecánicas, los estudiantes llenos de pánico corrían al interior del colegio nuevamente, pero Ben sabia que el no debía correr…. que debía quedarse

Ben miro al robot, quien empezó a destruir todo a su paso con un rayo láser que salía de una de sus múltiples cabezas que daban vueltas, el sabia que era el momento del que el abuelo le había hablado y entrenado en todo el verano, era momento de usar el Omnitrix y ser héroe….

Estiro su brazo y se quito su chaqueta, corrió hacia la maquina, mientras de entre la multitud salió la chica de antes le había observado, esta le siguió y corrió en la misma dirección en la que se dirigía Ben , para ella aquel chico desconocido era la respuesta…

- ¡te has metido con la ciudad equivocada! - grito Ben y corrió hacia el robot, quien estaba en el campo de futbol de la escuela y destruía las butacas, pero al ver a un humano cambio su blanco por el de Ben y empezó a disparar

Ben ágilmente esquivo esos rayos y luego el robot con uno de sus tentaculos mecanicos golpeo la tierra esperando aplastar a Ben, pero esto hizo que el se impulsara y se elevara justo a la altura del robot .. comprendió en ese instante que era el momento de usar el Omnitrix

la chica llego …cuando un inmenso brillo la cegó por un momento, ella se cubrió de dicho brillo con su mano y cuando la levanto vio algo que la dejo perpleja

- que es eso.. un monstruo .. no.... un alienígena - dijo sorprendida al ver a un alíen de color verde que parecía estar hecho de cristal puro

- era cierto lo que decían…. Ben 10 esta en la ciudad - murmuro para si misma y con asombro veía como el alienígena destruía al robot dejando solo chatarra de aquella maquina de destrucción

los peores temores de Ben se habían hecho realidad, aquel robot lo buscaban a el…… porque sabía que tenia el Omnitrix

cuando Ben creyó que el robot estaba destruido y la energía del Omnitrix se vio agotada el se dispuso a irse…. pero en ese momento del interior del robot destruido salió como una araña mecánica que salto y se aferro a la espalda de Ben

la chica al ver esto corrió para ayudarle, el se intentaba zafar del la araña pero esta lanzo un brillo que solo indicaba una cosa ….. que en cualquier momento iba a explotar

Ben se movía con desesperación, era como el abuelo Max le había indicado, el brillo llegaría a un punto en que cegaría los ojos y luego explotaría

- estate quieto… solo quiero ayudarte! - grito ella llamando la atención de Ben, quien quiso alejarse de ella sabiendo del peligro que tenia en su espalda

pero extrañamente aquella chica apareció detrás de el justo cuando el brillo estuvo mas intenso, esa extraña chica creo un campo de energía alrededor de ambos y la bomba exploto, pero no causo muchos destrozos ya que era un dispositivo de vacío (*)

Ben despertó ya que quedo inconsciente por el dolor en su espalda, solo recordaba a la chica que lo alejaba de ahí diciéndole constantemente

- estarás bien….. yo cuidare de ti - y el cerro los ojos al escuchar esto ultimo………. Por alguna razón no recordaba nada mas

cuando despertó su espalda estaba curada y ya no se encontraba lastimado, es mas su espalda no tenia ninguna marca de la explosión, miro su manos y sin duda no había sido un sueño, aun mantenía el aroma de aquella chica de la cual no sabia absolutamente nada solo que ella le había visto .. y que ahora sabia su secreto

- cual será su nombre- dijo silenciosamente en su habitación mientras se levantaba y veía la luna desde su ventana, sin duda fue un primer día **de otro planeta **

Continuara……

* * *

**Bueno va ser interesante es mi primer college, creo que era netamente vida de escuela pero va ser así desde el siguiente chap, es que no quiero dejar a un lado la acción… eso me pondría triste.**

**muy pronto actualizare mis demás historias de cantooo, ok se cuidan J)**

**PD: ya esta escrito no teman continuidad como el resto de mis historias solo que tardo en actualizar porque me da flojera corregir ( si alguien quiere se lo paso… así sin corregir)**

**(*) DISPOSITIVO DE VACIO - es una bomba especial que crea antimateria en un especio reducido haciando desaparecer todo dentro del pequeño circulo que forma  
**


	2. First Day: Gwen

**First Day: A Gwen History !!!!!!**

**Las cosas se ponen divertidas, pero no tanto como quisiera, este es el entremés de la mano de la chica con el cabello naranja : )))) ok ahí va **

**Que mas puedo decir….. esta ventura apenas comienza ….. **

**Gags: necesarios para leer esta historia **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**2. pensamientos y recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

* * *

- tengo algo para ti, lo hice yo misma - dijo Gwen al acercarse a Ben, era un bordado el cual coloco en la chaqueta de aquel chico

- Ahora se ve mejor – y sonrió, ya que justamente había acertado en poner el numero diez en esa chaqueta que combinaba con ese maltrecho color verde

Ben veía el sello de "10" bordado cerca de su corazón y se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que le faltaba, ahora si se parecía mas aun héroe……. aunque ya fuera uno

-"ella vendrá esta noche" – se dijo y recordó las palabras que Gwen le había dicho cuando se cruzo con ella después de haber estado evitándola en el colegio

-"estere en tu habitación y no te preocupes….. se como entrar" – le había dicho y el no supo que hacer, si ella le decía a todo el mundo cual era su identidad todo se vendría abajo y eso era algo **que el debía evitar**

- ¿le conoces?- pregunto Gwen al ver de lejos a ese chico nuevo. Quien caminaba torpemente a través de los pasillos de la escuela

- ese perdedor de allá .. – dijo señalando a al chico nuevo con su dedo

- .. si le conozco - dijo como si al verlo recordara viejos rencores, Kevin odiaba a ese chico, es mas nunca soporto su presencia

- ….es un perdedor – le recalco, mientras guardaba los libros de Gwen en su casillero, un brillo que Kevin noto le indicaba que ella había visto algo en ese perdedor

- olvide hacer algo en la dirección!!! – recordó alarmada Gwen y se apresuro ya que faltaba poco para que sonara la campana

- te veré en clases - y dejo a Kevin colgado, ella siempre era así pero en el fondo ambos se querían mucho en el fondo

- te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir - dijo sujetándola del brazo, eso impidió que ella avanzara y forcejearon por unos instantes hasta que ella tomo la iniciativa

- nos veremos después… ya déjame, prometo recompensarte luego - Y riendo se soltó de la mano de Kevin, ya que amaba que el jugara de esa manera con ella, pero no era para mas, Kevin era el chico mas rudo de la escuela y que tuviera una novia como Gwen… era algo que la convertía el la "reina" del colegio

No era la mas lista, pero destacaba de las demás, siempre andaba sola desde niña…. hasta que se topo con Kevin en sexto grado y su relación avanzo desde entonces hasta que ambos se convirtieron en novios

ambos habían nacido en aquella ciudad, aunque Kevin se había ido por un tiempo, volvió justo para encontrarse con una Gwen madura y hermosa a quien pudo amar

Cuando salía de la dirección escucho un gran alboroto, había un montón de gente y creyó escuchar la voz de Kevin, cuando intento ver solo diviso al chico nuevo, quien trataba de levantar sus libros, nada antes le había parecido tan extraño como encontrarse con aquel chico, parecía diferente a los demás, tomando en cuenta de que **Kevin le conocía**

-por si no me conocías…. mi nombre es Gwen – dijo la chica, aquel nombre se clavo en su mente al verla irse con tanta naturalidad, muchos antes se había puesto nervioso después de hablar con el pero esta ves fue al revés

Ben la había evitado con mucho éxito durante toda el día, pero se había descuidado sin querer dejando que se cayeran sus libros al tratar de apresurarse y ahí fue que cuando el los recogía pudo ver los pies de aquella chica

-¿te ayudo? – se ofreció agachándose a su altura y recogiendo los libros que Ben había dejado caer torpemente

-no tienes que ayudarme…… yo puedo solo – dijo el sin miramientos, quitando de las manos de esa chica los libros que esta sostenía, aquellas palabras habían salido de puro milagro, debía demostrar indiferencia, no debía dejar que ella le dominara

-veo que aun llevas el reloj ….. ¿cuando lo usas? – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio hondo entre ambos, Ben sabia que no podía estar con ella mucho tiempo, porque había escuchado que Kevin era la novio de aquella chica y que si le hablaba le declaraba la guerra al idiota ese, algo que Gwen pudo notar

-si te preocupas por Kevin….. el no esta….. saldrá tarde por su practica de lucha – dijo ella siguiendo a Ben mientras este se encaminaba aprisa con dirección a su casa

-creo que no deseas hablarme….. – siguió insistiendo ella ante la indiferencia de Ben

-no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda seguir así.. digo … con este secreto – dijo de manera maliciosa haciendo que el se preocupara de su secreto

-todos se alegraran de saber que tu eres Ben 10 "el héroe que salvo nuestra amada escuela" - entonces Ben comprendió que no podía seguir evitándola, debía acallarla de una ves por todas haciendo lo que ella le pidiese

-tu ganas…..¿ que es lo que quieres?- le dijo Ben dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos como si el ya se hubiese rendido de tanto fingir

-quiero ver como usas el reloj es todo – dijo, pero algo ocultaba tras esos ojos de buena persona que el no pudo evitar mirar **ya que eran hermosos **

- abran paso - dijo tratando de llegar hasta el chico nuevo, pero fue imposible, el alboroto se hizo mas fuerte ya que el timbre sonó y era hora de ir a clases, ella no tuvo mas remedio que irse cuando de en medio de la multitud había olvidado un detalle…. sacar unos libro que había olvidado, cuando fue por ellos ya era muy tarde

Ella admiraba a ese héroe pero al mismo tiempo sentía que muy pronto sus sueños se harían realidad y encontraría el modo de ver al fabuloso Ben 10 en acción

Una tarde mientras iba al centro con sus amigas una poderosa explosión seguido por un ligero sismo hizo que ella corriera para ver que sucedía, ante los ruegos de sus amigas de retirarse de ahí para ponerse a salvo, pero ella no las escucho quería encontrar a Ben 10, cuando llego había un enorme Topo salido de quien sabe donde, parecía estar montado por algo o alguien

El héroe al ver a tanta gente en peligro agarro al topo mutante con sus Cuatro Brazos y se lo llevo de un salto a un lugar alejado, esa había sido la primera ves en su vida que lo había visto, el alíen era rojo y parecía ser muy fuerte

- qué gran historia!!!! - dijo y salió corriendo de ahí, no por miedo si no por emoción de contarle de esa experiencia a alguien

- y luego lo tomo con un de sus brazos y se lo llevo…… creo que logro ganarle - dijo emocionada aun a su novio Kevin quien le reprocho el hecho de que se haya puesto en peligro su vida

pero no era para mas, ella también tenia un secreto…. no era espectacular como el de Ben 10 pero sin duda seria muy importante **en el futuro**

Era una cita acaso o era algo mas en su cabeza?? Para Ben era la primera ves que una chica entraba a su habitación, no desde que Kai le había dejado….. pero fue decisión mutua, ambos pertenecían a mundo diferentes y algo que el no deseaba era abandonar lo que ahora representaba para el mundo

-eres un héroe y esa es tu decisión – dijo Kai antes de dejarlo aquel día oscuro en que su mundo se volvió gris porque sabia que ya nunca mas volverían a estar juntos

No esto no era como la ultima ves que había salido con Kai, aquella chica estaba viniendo a su habitación, no era nada parecido a una cita, no la llevaría ningún lado ¿o acaso ella se lo pediría?

Miro su reloj y empezó a buscar un alíen que borrara la memoria de las personas pero no pudo encontrarlo por mas que lo busco en las infinitas combinaciones del Omnitrix

Escucho que alguien golpeaba su ventana, aquel sonido le espanto, ahí estaba ella, toda empapada por la repentina lluvia, aquel fenómeno climatológico no era esperado por los meteorólogos así que era algo que Ben debía investigar, pero por el momento habían mejores cosas en las que pensar

-abre por favor….. me estoy congelando – insistió ella golpeando aun mas fuerte, Ben debía abrirle o de lo contrario sus padres se preguntarían de donde venia ese incesante ruido, al fin el cedió y abrió aquella ventana

-si que esta lloviendo – dijo Gwen al entrar a la habitación de Ben y se quito su suéter, dejando a Ben algo avergonzado de ver esta escena ya que su delgada camisa estaba mojada y se apegaba demasiado a su cuerpo, esto no parecía **avergonzarle a esa chica **

vio a ese chico en medio de los pasillo, daba la apariencia de haberse perdido en medio de aquellas inmensa aulas, tal ves desorientado ya que esa escuela siempre se había jactado de ser grande

- estas perdido…. - dijo con vos tímida, pero ese chico parecía no escucharla, cuando intento hablar con el este se metió en el baño de varones y ella no pudo seguirlo mas

Aun faltaban horas para que terminara el primer periodo así que busco la manera de pasar el tiempo y se fue al comedor, pero un explosión llamo su atención, ella corrió para ver que sucedía y cuando llego ya había mucha gente en la entrada tratando de ver lo que sucedía

Cuando de entre la multitud pudo ver a ese chico de nuevo, era inconfundible… su chaqueta verde era un punto de referencia muy grande así supo que era el

Pero en un instante sus mirada se cruzaron……. Parecía como si ambos se hubieran conectado , no dejaban de mirarse fue un en el que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido .. algo extraño para ella, en toda su vida nunca le había sucedido algo así

Las personas salían y corrían gritando, los mas jóvenes no creían lo que veían, de entre ese desastre salió un robot enorme con forma de araña, Gwen aun estaban hipnotizada por ese chico cuando de su trance fue despertada por Kevin

- es peligroso Gwen debemos irnos - dijo y la tomo de su mano para alejarla de ahí, aun así ella sentía que debía estar junto al nuevo, que debía seguirle…. así que en medio de esa confusión ella soltó la mano de Kevin quien fue arrastrado por la marea de personas y lo alejo de Gwen mientras esta luchaba por llegar hasta aquel chico que a diferencia de todos corría hacia aquel robot

aquel chico se movía ágilmente, era casi inhumano, adivinaba cada movimiento de aquella maquina, cuando de un momento a otros ese chico se quito su chaqueta verde, Gwen vio que tenia algo en su mano, el Droide quería aplastarlo pero el uso esto para impulsarse en el aire y se convirtió en uno de los alienígenas que ella había visto por televisión

**- es Ben 10 ...- susurro para si misma era algo emocionante .**

Que es lo que quieres – pregunto Ben aun con el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado Gwen la noche anterior

- no te enojes conmigo, te traje algo en lo que estuve trabajando toda la noche – y de su bolso saco una caja en cuyo interior había un bordado, Ben pudo verlo tenia el numero diez..¿ acaso ella había hecho algo así para el?

Ben veía el sello de "10" en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que le faltaba, ahora si se parecía mas aun **héroe….. aunque ya fuera uno **

**Continuara ………………**

* * *

**Jojojojjo siempre desafiando a mis lectores, nunca es así no mas, nada es lo que parece, aquí falta una parte de la historia…. así que para la tercera será obligatorio leer esta ok, les va gustar mi nueva manera de escribir es retorcida y hace sufrir, tomare unas vacaciones pero no les voy a defraudar, subiré buenísimos capítulos de mis dos otras historias y verán el alucinante final que les tengo preparado **

**si algún error…… por amor de dios!!!! háganmelo saber!!!… se cuidan ….paz **


	3. LoveFool: Parte 1

**LoveFool : Part 1 **

**Aclaración: esta escrito raramente, nada de lo que esta adelante es la continuación del chap 2 (en donde Gwen entra en la habitación de Ben) **

**Gag: **

**1. Final de ESCENA en letra NEGRITA **

- el no te merece Gwen– la chica no dejaba de llorar mientras su hermano trataba de consolarla

- lo se…. pero tiene algo que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza – decía ella mientras se rendía al llanto y hundía su cabeza a la almohada de su cama, esa semana no había podido contener su llanto, nadie parecía poder consolarla ni siquiera su novio Kevin a quien rechazo en reiteradas ocasiones

- no quiero verte triste, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – dijo su hermano Ken al verla tan **decaída **

**Unos días antes en la cabeza de Gwen **

- iré a enseñarle un par de cosas a esa mocosa!– dijo Gwen furiosa al ver a su nueva conquista hablar con la "chica nueva"

- tranquilízate .. antes debemos saber quien es – dijo su amiga Phoobe, la logro sujetar con algo de dificultad puesto que Gwen parecía incontrolable

- si tienes razón, una señorita como "yo" no se puede rebajar a eso – dijo y se tranquilizo, levanto las manos en señal de acuerdo pero en una reacción repentina otra ves se salió de control y quiso ir tras esa chica

Su amiga (gracias al cielo) la pudo contener nuevamente sujetándola antes de que armara "una escena" en medio de los pasillos y ante todos los estudiantes

- vamos a clases … apresúrate – dijo su amiga haciendo un gran esfuerzo en arrastrarla lejos de la pareja de tontos

- esta me las pagaras Tennyson…. – dijo con **ira entre sus labios**

**Ese mismo rato en la cabeza de Benjamín (esto sucede al mismo tiempo que la escena de arriba)**

- hola.. – dijo tímidamente aquella chica con la que Ben se topo en los pasillos

- hola !– respondió sin pensar, ya que cuando la vio le resulto muy vergonzoso puesto que era muy linda aquella nueva estudiante

- yo .. estoy algo perdida ¿podrías tu …ayudarme?– dijo la chica rompiendo el hielo que parecía ser de dos metros entre ambos

La primera impresión que tuvo Ben era de que aquella chica era muyyyyy linda, el cabello negro, sus rasgos asiáticos junto con su hermosa sonrisa hacían que cualquiera se pusiera nervioso

- eres nueva….. ¿no es así?, yo también lo soy…. aunque ya conozco muy bien en donde están las aulas – dijo mientras en un acto de reflejo alejaba su vista del rostro de la chica algo que ella noto y le pareció "lindo"

- disculpa…. no me presente, me llamo Julie Yamamoto – dijo muy cordialmente , ambos pasaban desapercibidos por todo el mundo excepto por alguien ..

- "hermoso nombre" – pensó y se apresuro en contestar algo que le hizo ver como un tonto

- mm aha mi nombre es .. Benjamín .. Benjamín Tennyson – dijo tratando de ocultar su fascinación por aquella chica

- muy bien señor Tennyson, ¿podría llevarme? – dijo ella muy divertida ante tal situación, el héroe tomo algo de valor que tenia y decidió acompañarla pero cuando acepto no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño…. como unas punzadas en su espalda, **un dolor repentino ..**

**Después del encuentro de Ben con Julie **

La clase de gimnasia era algo molesto, en especial si se tiene un reloj en la muñeca, el calor era muy fuerte y los ejercicios eran pesados, las horas pasaron y terminaron cuando el entrenador reunió al equipo de Soccer para practicar

Justamente Benjamín había elegido ese deporte como aditamento y así no quedar relegado de las demás disciplinas, tomando en cuenta de que era muy malo en casi todas excepto esta

Corría con el balón cuando en un pase erróneo al medio campo hizo que el esférico cayera cerca de las graderías del pequeño complejo (que anteriormente casi había sido destruido por un enorme monstruo mecánico)

Ben corrió para recuperar el balón cuando de repente volvió a sentir ese extraño dolor en la espalda, en ese instante alguien le sorprendió por detrás tapando su boca y arrastrándolo por debajo de las graderías

Ben forcejaba pero esa persona era mas fuerte que el, intento pero nada funcionaba cuando al final le soltaron

Miro aturdido para ver a sus captores, no era otros que Kevin y sus molestos compañeros miembros del "Equipo de Lucha"

- se lo trajimos jefe, ahora…¿que quiere que hagamos con el? – dijo el que le había capturado

- tranquilízate, ya habrá tiempo para eso, déjenmelo a mi – dijo Kevin quien era el líder de esos tipos, los cuales no pasaban de ser cinco

- escúchame bien Tennyson, he oído que te han visto con mi chica, solo te lo diré una ves – dijo y sujeto a Ben de su camiseta deportiva de forma muy agresiva

- nadie .. repito "nadie" se acerca a mi chica ¿entendiste? – dijo de manera muy amenazante, el resto de sus seguidores no parecían tener cara de buenos amigos

- Ok … - respondió tímidamente, ya que aunque tenia el Omnitrix no podía usarlo para resolver sus problemas

- así me gusta –dijo palpando el rostro de Ben cuando de fondo se escucho la vos del entrenador quien llamaba a su jugador estrella

- te salvaste esta ves, pero la próxima no tendrás tan suerte – dijo y le soltó, ellos se alejaron o serian descubiertos, pero antes de irse Kevin no dudo y volteo solo para dar un golpe contundente en el estomago a Benjamín, esto provoco que el héroe cayera **al suelo muy adolorido**

**Continuamos en la cabeza de Gwen **

Ya en su casa Gwen pensaba en como separaría a esos dos, era perfectos… se veían muy bien juntos y aun así ella los quería separar, ideaba una plan cuando su amiga entro rápidamente a la habitación de la chica

-Se llama Julie…. Julie Yamamoto – dijo Phoobe quien estaba muy cansada, entregó en las manos de Gwen un expediente en donde estaba toda la información de la "chica Nueva"

- así que se llama Julie…. me encargare luego de ella antes he de hacer pagar a ese tonto – dijo y miro toda la información reunida por su amiga

- era la mejor de su clase .. además es animadora – en aquella información no había ningún hecho vergonzoso que ella pudiera usar en contra de Julie, esa chica era perfecta para desgracia de Gwen

Cerro el expediente y se lo devolvió a su amiga, algo no estaba bien con ella, esa chica nueva trataba de ocultar algo

Si no actuaba a tiempo esos dos caerían en el amor! Gwen debía detener a esa "boba" y usaría hasta a Kevin de ser necesario

- tengo un plan! - grito finamente, lo hizo con tana vehemencia que hasta su **hermano la escucho **

**Y esta escena la explico en el siguiente chap **

- solo fue un beso y fue un accidente, tu misma lo dijiste – trato de explicar Ben en su defensa, ya que las acusaciones de Gwen eran algo tontas

- es cierto, pero al fin y al cabo nos besamos, eso me hace tu .. bueno tu amor platónico – dijo retando a su nueva presa

- no es cierto, ahora vete de mi casa – le decía Benjamín pero Gwen no quería escuchar

- si mis padres te oyen…. me mataran – la situación era muy extraña, ella había aparecido como por arte de magia asustando al joven héroe, y por si fuera poco la chica empezó con esos tontos e inexplicables "celos"

- acaso no lo disfrutaste? – dijo ya de forma seductora, algo que puso a Ben muy incomodo y aun mas cuando ella se acerco

- ni en mil años, ándate enterando… yo no te pertenezco – dijo tratando de mantener el control de si mismo

- es lo que tu crees, pero cuando yo quiero algo…. nadie puede detenerme – dijo la caprichosa niña, luego de decir aquello se fue dejando al ventana abierta, Ben se apresuro en cerrarla y se prometió si mismo no volver a **dejarla sin seguro**

**Continuara…**

**Ya iba perdiendo la esperanza de que no me inspiraría en algo (escribí puras tonterías aunque creo que con esto vuelvo a buen camino)**

**Ok nada de lo leído corresponde a la continuación del chap 2 ok este es independiente cuenta cosas futuras entre ambos, **

**- la "primera escena" hace referencia del como se siente Gwen y que gracias a su hermano ken es que termina en la casa de ben (la escena final) **

**- el resto de escenas se comenta lo que sucedió previamente, ok nos vemos (del porque esta llorando Gwen ya verán en el siguiente chap)**


	4. LoveFool: Parte 2

**LoveFool: Parte 2**

**Me inspire en este capitulo escuchando el tema "Don't go breaking my heart" de EJ**

**Gags **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

- nos dejaron plantados a ambos…. – dijo Kevin riendo y con un cigarrillo encendido en sus manos el cual se consumía junto con la noche

- ¿a ti también? – pregunto la chica tímida ante la presencia del extraño muchacho

- mi ex novia creyó oportuno terminar conmigo la noche del baile – luego de decirle esto se hecho en el frio suelo de concreto

- estamos en las mismas – dijo algo triste la chica del pelo negro que tenia el disfraz de cleopatra

- a todo esto….. me llamo Kevin y… ¿tu eres? – pregunto sin mirarla siquiera, observando con su vista fija en la luna que hacia brillar su disfraz de soldado romano

- Julie ..- dijo sin rodeos y con menos miedo que cuando le vio venir

- bueno Julie … - dio un suspiro y se levanto, arrojo el cigarrillo y con una de sus botas lo aplasto contra el suelo, había dos opciones para el y tomo la segunda .. la que evitaba una desagradable velada

- quieres ser mi pareja… por esta noche - aquella pregunta pareció ser la más lógica, nunca antes se había puesto en ese plano hasta ahora

La mano de Kevin se extendió hacia la chica que estaba sentada en las graderías de la salida de emergencia que daban al estacionamiento, Julie le vio y no pudo evitar decir aquello que parecía ser lo mejor

- por su puesto – dijo viendo bien a Kevin y encontró una chispa en los ojos del chico que la cautivo, algo **que no había visto en Benjamín**

**Un pequeño adelanto de la final de LoveFool, el final esta genial (si el empiezo ya estuvo así imagínense!)**

- si Kevin esta tras de ti créeme que no hay nada que puedas hacer – su amigo tomo su bandeja e hizo cola para recibir el almuerzo mientras hablaba con Benjamín

- si recibo otro de sus golpe no podre jugar las eliminatorias – dijo aun con el dolor del día anterior, y no solo eso también tenia el amargo sabor del beso de Gwen que le había traído tantos problemas

Su amigo se llamaba Alan y era parte del equipo de soccer, a diferencia de Benjamín el era delantero y se encargaba de dar los remates al arco oponente

- te daré un consejo, evítalo "aléjate de él y sus gorilas", eso hago yo – recibió el almuerzo que esta vez tenia mas mala pinta que antes, ya que era una cosa verde junto con un poco de jugo

- ¿qué diablos es esto? – se quejo el chico viendo su asquerosa comida que fue la misma que recibió Ben

- es cortesía de su entrenador – dijo la cocinera señalando a un lado donde efectivamente estaba el Sr. Mason observándolos, ambos jóvenes solo saludaron de mala gana puesto que eran casi los únicos con esa asquerosa ración

Mientras trataba de comer junto a sus demás compañeros de equipo Ben nuevamente sintió esa extraña punzada en la espalda, un dolor extraño que le aquejaba y que se intensifico cuando vio a Julie sentarse junto a el

- hola Benjamín – saludo y puso su bandeja junto a la de Ben, los demás no le prestaron atención excepto Alan, quien estaba sentado justo delante de la pareja

- tu eres la nueva… ¿cierto? – pregunto al miso tiempo que con su cuchara se llevaba algo de aquella cosa a la boca

- si soy …- trato de decir hasta que Ben la interrumpió para presentarlos

- se llama Julie – dijo adelantándose y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

- que nombre mas "cool" – dijo y continuo comiendo esbozando una leve sonrisa ya que se había dado cuenta de la situación

Benjamín tomaba de la cajita de su jugo mientras no dejaba de dar rápidos vistazos a su nueva amiga que no dejaba de hacer lo mismo hasta que al final hablaron

- y…. como te fue? – pregunto viendo que Ben no comía de su ración

- un día malo hasta que tú viniste – dijo tomando algo de valor, le gustaba Julie y deseaba estar con ella sin importar que una "maniaca" los intentase separar

Ben intentaba hablar con mas tranquilidad hasta que un golpe en su cabeza le hizo perder un poco la noción de lo que quería decir, se volteo para ver quien le había atacado y no era otra persona mas que Kevin Levin

- no olvides lo que hablamos – fue lo que dijo y se alejo, Julie no pudo evitar verlo también

- quien es el? - pregunto mientras ayudaba a Benjamín con el dolor

- se llama Kevin … es una larga historia – trato de calmar a Julie **que se vio conmocionada ante este extraño actuar **

Gwen les había observado todo el día siguiéndolos inclusive en las salidas, deseaba quitar a esa chica de en medio lo mas antes posible para quedarse con el joven héroe solo para ella

- ya me canse de seguirlos, quiero irme… estoy cansada – molestaba su amiga ya hastiada de tanto asedio diario

- vete, yo puedo sola – dijo Gwen desde unos arbustos donde se mantenía escondida espiando a la feliz pareja en el viejo café-bar del centro

- te lo tomas muy apecho, el baile de primavera es en unos días y tu aun quiere ir con el – su amiga Phoobe también estaba detrás de esos arbustos acompañando a su amiga

- no iré con el tonta, Kevin lo mataría aunque… no desaprovechare aquella excelente oportunidad – la mirada de Gwen era de genuina perversión, estaba segura de arrebatar el corazón de Ben y dejar solo retazos para la boba de Julie

Julie había demostrado ser una rival de cuidado, no había caído en ninguna de las trampas de Gwen, como la carta falsa o la llamada a sus padres, todas sin el efecto deseado, hasta había hecho correr rumores acerca de la nueva estudiante que por alguna razón se dispersaron y no fueron tomados en cuenta .. **era suerte o si que se las sabia todas**

- si tu me invitas significa que te importo – Julie estaba encantada ante la invitación hecha por su nuevo pretendiente, ambos reían suavemente como dos tontos sin poder verse mutuamente, en el fondo se escuchaban las risas de sus hermanas quienes oían atentamente esta extraña petición

- no tenía a nadie así que… pensé en ti – dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso con la situación cosa que le gusto mucho a su chica

- me encantara ir contigo- ella acepto, había conocido lo suficiente de Ben Tennyson como para acompañarlo en tan especial día

Luego sin más preámbulos se fue despidiéndose de Julie, cuando ella cerró la puerta de su casa un estallido de voces inundaron esa casa, en un principio nuestro héroe no se atrevió a ir solo, aunque ya conocía en donde vivía, no salían oficialmente pero ya estaban cerca de ser pareja

Mientras caminaba a su casa sintió esa punzada en su espalda, el dolor extraño que le aquejaba cada ves que se encontraba cerca de Julie y por tratar de calmar su dolor estirando su espalda se tropezó y cayo al suelo, entonces vio una desagradable sombra formarse por al tenue luz de la tarde

- sabia que algún día caerías rendido a mis pies – dijo Gwen sin ofrecerle ayuda

- ¿tú de nuevo?, te dije que me dejaras en paz – Benjamín se levanto con dificultad y por alguna razón el dolor desapareció a pesar de que sentía atracción por esa chica no podía evitar pensar en los problemas que le traía sabiendo que era la novia de su enemigo

Mientras Ben se quitaba el polvo de su pantalón sintió la mano de Gwen, esta con suma delicadeza levanto el rostro del héroe tomándolo de la barbilla

- iré al baile con Kevin, aunque si deseas que sea tu pareja…estaré disponible – Benjamín estaba confundido ante esa revelación, se sentía muy extraño el verla directamente a los ojos

Los transeúntes ignoraban el momento que solo era vivido por ambos hasta que … un extraño temblor sacudió el centro de la ciudad asustando a cientos de persona interrumpiendo a nuestra pareja

- me disculpas... debo ir – dijo sintiendo las piernas algo débiles por casi sentir el tacto de los labios de Gwen

Sin que el importase la gente estiro la manga de su chaqueta verde y activo su reloj, el Omnitrix brillo y se convirtió en un héroe, no dijo mas solo se fue escuchando la vos de Gwen

- ve por ellos Tigre (*) – dijo emocionada al ver como Benjamín se transformaba e**n el héroe conocido como "Fuego"**

Los días pasaron apresuradamente, no le dieron tiempo a Benjamín ni siquiera de terminar sus trabajos gracia a que los alienígenas estaban empecinados en destruir la tierra, tanto trabajo de héroe le daba muy poco tiempo para hablar con Julie

El gran día llego, se enuncio que sería una fiesta de disfraces para salir un poco de la rutina de cada año pero a decir verdad todo fue idea de Gwen, ella uso toda su influencia sobre el consejo

El joven héroe estaba furioso ante la equivocación cometida por su abuelo a quien encomendó el recojo de su disfraz ya que con tanto ajetreo en la semana no pudo ir el mismo

- "que hare yo con una armadura medieval"- pensaba muy enojado, se miro en el espejo y aunque no se vía tan mal no **era lo que tenía que llevar puesto**

El radiante vestido de Gwen hacia ver a los demás como a plebeyos, la princesa indiscutible del baile hizo su entrada opacando a los menos populares y levantando libidinosas miradas que se apartaron de esta al ver a "Kevin", el capitán del equipo dos veces campeón de las "Nacionales de Lucha"

Benjamín aun combatía con su incomoda armadura, logro soltar un poco la parte de cuello cuando vio en el reflejo de su brazo a su novia Julie, ella tenía un hermoso disfraz de "Cleopatra"

- siento no haber venido como un "Cesar de Roma" es que mi abuelo... - trato de terminar y fue silenciado por las dulces palabras de Julie

- está bien, no tienes nada que explicar… vamos a divertirnos– dijo con un positivismo increíble

La feliz pareja fue a la pista de baile en donde la pasaron bien junto a todos sus compañeros de aula, por una ves Ben olvido a la chica fastidiosa gracias a la sonrisa de Julie

Su amigo Alan había invitado a Phoobe, juntos eran la sensación en la pista de baile, el había ido disfrazado de mago y ella de nativa norteamericana, juntos realzaban la diversión entre estudiantes

Muy alejados de esta escena se encontraba Gwen y su novio quienes compartían bebidas junto a las que decían ser sus amigas y los miembros del equipo de Kevin, ellos estaban mas interesados en coquetear con las chicas que ir a divertirse

Gwen no dejaba de pensar en Benjamín y de cómo lo perdía poco a poco a causa de esa intrusa, el alcohol ya en sus venas le hizo tomar **una decisión de la cual nunca se arrepentiría**

**Continuara ….**

**Bueno hasta acá, el principio es adelanto de el siguiente chap, esta genial les va gustar (a que no se esperaban eso) Kevin y Julie están juntos? El mundo si que esta loco, alargado un capitulo mas **

**Dudas díganmelas, consultas también, si ven errores de ortografía avísenme **

"**Ahah es inevitable, aguante sudamericanos demostremos que nuestro futbol es el mejor del planeta! mi apoyo incondicional a las banderas que flamean victoriosas en Sudáfrica y que representan un sueño que se hace realidad"**

Ya esta me canse!, la continuación el domingo lo prometo, quiero dormir tengo examen el viernes así que nos vemos


	5. First day: Gwen they Wanna Have Fun!

Previamente en este fic

_"estere en tu habitación y no te preocupes….. se como entrar"_

_-"si que esta lloviendo" – dijo Gwen al entrar a la habitación de Ben y se quito su suéter…._

**First day: Gwen they Wanna…. ****Have Fun!**

**Bueno comenzando mi vacación con pie derecho, todos los días fics míos hasta el 15 en donde daré el final de la estocada con "Fotografía" – seee en fin sin mas ahí va **

- hace falta algo de diversión! - ella no dejaba de jugar con el atormentado "héroe"

- déjate llevar, baila conmigo – ella insistía aunque el héroe tenia mas motivos que buenas razones para no hacerlo, unos golpes en las costillas no son lo que digamos "placenteros"

- "si tan solo pudiera decirle que tengo fracturadas dos costillas"- el pensaba en como salir de esa situación aunque todo fue gracias a Gwen y su **tonta idea de ir a un lugar "tranquilo" (esta entrecomillas!)**

**Unas horas antes **

- la noche aun es joven, luego de que esta lluvia pase podríamos ir a algún lado…te parece bien? – dijo con una sonrisa, Benjamín empezó a odiar desde ese día la sonrisa de esa chica que prácticamente le había doblegado

- definitivamente no – se rehusó, aunque dadas las circunstancias no había mucho que hacer

- mira pequeño héroe, vienes conmigo o me asegurare de que todos sepan quien eres realmente- antes de oír lo ultimo Benjamín ya tenia puesta su chaqueta verde

- que esperamos!- dijo con un bien fingido nuevo entusiasmo saliendo por la ventana ante la mirada de complacencia de su nueva ama y señora

Corrieron a través de los arbustos para no ser vistos, a pesar de tener el reloj en su mano, decidieron que usarlo en casos de mucha necesidad seria algo apropiado

La humedad inundaba el ambiente volviendo la brisa veraniega mas fresca y agradable que otras noches, la brisa complaciente volvía mas rosados los labio de Gwen dejando la boca de Benjamín seca de tanto tenerla abierta, solo cuando su homónima le miraba se daba cuenta de lo que hacia

No supo cuantas cuadras camino pero ya estaban muy alejados de la apacible zona en donde vivía, ajeno la diversión del mundo, puesto que debía entrenarse tanto física como mentalmente para ser un héroe

- nunca te veo salir, no serás una especie de ratón de biblioteca ¿o si ?- Gwen trato de entablar una charla ya que se ponía nerviosa de tanto ver a Benjamín directamente a los ojos

- ser un héroe es tarea todos los días – al decir esto el noto que aunque ella parecía no importarle, era bien seguido en sus rutinas desde el día que la conoció

- no tiene porque ser así, hay muchas formas de vivir la vida – una extraña música los invadió a ambos interrumpiendo algo que sin duda hubiera sido el primer encuentro de ideas entre ambos

Las puertas de un futuro distinto al pensado se abrían, aquel futuro que la mujer de "pelo blanco" le había dicho desaparecía **como por arte de magia**

- maldita! Ella quiere intervenir … mmm- la mujer suspiro al ya no poder hacer nada contra su misma sangre, el destino se interponía una vez mas delante suyo como lo hizo hace mucho con un joven aspirante a plomero llamado Max Tennyson

- mi nieta va a corromper al héroe … después de todo tal vez el si pueda…. – se mordió los labios para no mencionar lo último, quería dejarle vivir su vida a Gwen pero con ese poder **interno seria algo peligroso **

-"ya va salir el sol, si mis padres se dan cuenta de que la pase con una chica me asesinaran" – el no dejaba de preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera estar en su casa a la hora del desayuno

- tranquilo, porque no bebes de esto a ver si así cierras la boca – Gwen se canso de estar escuchando a su acompañante, ella pensó en un principio que sería divertido pero no fue así, se aburría cuando lo único que deseaba era pasarla bien

Para Benjamín estar en una reunión de jóvenes a los que lo único que les interesaba era beber alcohol, le resultaba algo tonto y hasta estúpido, puesto que dichas reuniones se realizaban en medio de la nada

Los jóvenes bailaban con sus parejas respectivas y hasta en algunos casos con dos!, mientras que Gwen se moría por ir a mover el cuerpo, todo parecía ser mejor que estar junto a un aguafiestas, la música tenia un ritmo capaz de hacer bailar a los muertos menos a Benjamín

- si no vas a hacer nada…. ve y tráeme algo de beber – le ordeno al pobre chico que lo único que quería era irse lo mas antes posible

Se abrió paso entre la improvisada pista de baile, llego hasta donde estaban unas cajas llenas con cervezas, saco dos botellas y se dispuso a seguir hasta que ..

- Ben… "imbécil" Tennyson, que hace un idiota como tu en un lugar como este? – los problemas lo hallaron, Kevin algo tomado se planto en frente del héroe impidiendo que avanzara, ahí Benjamín noto la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos y trago saliva pensado en lo que sucedería mas adelante

- eso no te incumbe – ya no le temía como antes luego de estar bajo el entrenamiento del abuelo Max de quien aprendió a defenderse

- no has cambiado nada, siempre con palabras que tus puños no pueden sostener – le empujo haciendo caer las botellas que sostenía derramando todo aquel preciado liquido

- eran para mi amiga ..- Benjamín noto que todos le observaban, hasta Gwen le veía y solo rio ante esa confrontación

- amiga?.. tu no tienes a nadie imbécil – pronto Benjamín dirigió su mirada hasta donde esta Gwen…. un error el cual fue pagado muy caro

- conoces a mi novia?... esto no se queda así – lanzo un golpe de improviso al héroe quien pudo evitarlo (Nota: de ebrio uno a veces le gusta buscar pelea sin importar que no haya una razón, Kevin es de esos!)

- no peleare contigo – Benjamín intentaba librarse de aquel brabucón, todos los chicos se apostaron alrededor de estos dos gritando en coro "Pelea, pelea, pelea!"

-"a esto si le llamo diversión" – Gwen solo se limitaba a observar con una mirada cómplice, ella desde un principio sabia que Kevin estaría ahí, tan solo le faltaban palomitas de maíz para sentarse a ver como tendrían lugar estos eventos tan curiosos

- no huyas insecto! – en su estado Kevin no pudo golpearlo, intentaba pero el héroe era escurridizo

Al fin de tantos intentos Kevin logro golpearlo, justo en las costillas, todos ya daban por terminado el encuentro al ver al héroe caer duramente, contra todo pronóstico Benjamín se puso de pie enderezándose desafiante

- ya basta! – se escucho desde el fondo, la salvadora de un enfrentamiento seguro no era otra que Gwen, logro satisfacer sus ganas de ver una pelea al momento de notar como Ben sujetaba su brazo listo a usar el Omnitrix

- déjalo, el vino conmigo – Kevin bajo los brazo haciéndose a un lado, se molesto mucho y empujo a los espectadores curiosos tratando de ver que rayos sucedía

- viniste con Sheila, así que era justo que yo trajera a un acompañante conmigo – Kevin odiaba cuando su novia tenia razón y cuando la tenia la tenia, no había modo de darle la contraria, se enfureció para si mismo y se fue dejando a las personas con unas incógnitas en sus caras

- háganse a un lado – dijo ella tratando de volver todo a la normalidad, se acerco al héroe a quien todos consideraron como un mal perdedor (*)

- tienes agallas, nadie en toda la ciudad se atrevería a pelear contra el – ella lo alejo amablemente (como nunca hasta ahora) de las personas quienes a su vez se alejaban para continuar con la diversión

- hace falta algo de diversión! - ella no dejaba de jugar **con el atormentado "héroe"**

Se vio en el espejo, el Omnitrix logro restaurar su cuerpo por completo ya las costillas fracturadas no le molestaban mas, la otra noche nunca se borraría de su cabeza

Se puso su ropa habitual, aunque esta tenia un detalle interesante que no dejaba de pasar por su mente

- "Ben 10" – dijo viendo bordado el cual era algo que salía de lo común

Que era lo que Gwen buscaba? Nunca antes se topo con una chica tan loca como ella, por mas que pensaba no encontró una razón, Kevin le superaba en casi todo excepto en lo intelectual .. pero a estas alturas eso no importaba, justo ahí le vino un destello de luz el cual era una idea

- esta conmigo por diversión! – alarmado por esta revelación puso las cosas en su lugar, sin duda malas cosas **sucederían de hoy en adelante**

**Continuara…..**

**Genial ¡! Me gusto escribirlo, espero les guste esta genial **

**Nota no es la continuación de LoveFool **

**Esta es la historia original del chap 3 (creo) **

**Ok nos vemos hoy es el día dos mañana otra historia le toca a Avatar luego a iCarly .. y así hasta llegar al 15 **

**Cualquier duda díganmela **


	6. First day: Gwen they Wanna Have Fun 2!

**First day: Gwen they Wanna…. ****Have Fun 2!**

**Siento no haber subido a tiempo este CHAP, aunque acá esta, con errores pero aquí esta, ok nos vemos **

**Gags: **

**1. Final de escena en NEGRITA **

**2. Palabras importantes entre COMILLAS**

Todas la chicas al verlo murmuraba entre ellas riendo, Benjamín solo las veía sin prestarles importancia, aunque cada vez se volvía más notorio, llego hasta tal punto de que comenzó a incomodarle

Su nuevo amigo tampoco le dijo nada, se limito a verle fríamente, esto acrecentó sus sospechas de que algo "muy malo" estaba pasando y tenían que ver con la otra noche.. aun para el medir las consecuencias era difícil, siempre pensó que pasar inadvertido seria la mejor opción, pero desde que Gwen llego….. eso cambio

La hora de clases se volvió algo extraña, hasta el profesor le veía de modo incomodo, como sentenciándolo con los ojos, las chicas no paraban de murmurar y los chicos casi sentían lastima

En aquella ciudad Kevin prácticamente era un héroe, su equipo había ganado las "Nacionales de lucha" y todos le conocían como el "Muro de Hierro" ya que nunca fue derribado

Miraba ansioso su reloj a cada momento para poder irse y por mas que lo deseara este avanzaba tan lentamente, al fin luego de tanta espera el timbre del medio día sonó, todos salieron de sus aulas hablando con muchas mas ganas, pero siempre murmurando

Se encamino como el resto de sus compañeros al comedor y de repente una mano salida de quien sabe donde le jalo al interior de un aula, Benjamín cayo ante tal sorpresa en el suelo, miro a la persona que le había hecho caer ahí

- siempre a mis pies- dijo Gwen en tono divertido

- se puede saber porque me jalaste de ese modo? – dijo disgustado Benjamín al ver que ella se reía

- solo trataba de ver como te encontrabas y…. ya sabes … Kevin no debe vernos juntos – su voz ocultaba algo, aunque Benjamín no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego .. hecho que pagaría mas tarde

- ya basta de tus cosas... hice lo que me dijiste, he cumplido mi parte – Benjamín estaba cansado de tener que servir a una chica tan irritante como ella y se lo dijo, era un héroe después de todo se merecía algo de las personas ..mm no se, algo así como respeto ..

- tranquilízate…. – dijo Gwen cambiando su tono al ver la agresividad de su "mascota"

- si quieres que me vaya … lo hare – sin decir mas salió de aquella aula, para Ben esto fue un gran logro

Se sentía el vencedor de esta contienda, eso le animo un poco… aunque no era para tanto, en su vida las relaciones con las chicas habían sido tan conflictivas, siempre trato de llevarse bien con ellas aunque con Gwen era distinto, ella era pedante melosa y por sobretodo cargosa(*)

Se encamino de nuevo al comedor, esta vez un poco menos preocupado, caminaba contento hasta que nuevamente fue jalado hasta el interior del cuarto de limpieza

- maldita sea, podrían dejar de ….- esta vez su vos se corto al ver a su amigo

- cállate.. shhh – dijo haciendo ademan con su mano

- no quería decírtelo en clases pero todos en la escu.. espera .. todos en la "ciudad" saben que tu .. y solamente, tu grandísimo idiota, retaste a Kevin –su amigo tenia un rostro de preocupación muy poco usual

- por esta razón las chicas hablan acerca de lo bien que te vés…. y lo bien que te veras cuando Kevin haya acabado contigo – hablaba de tal modo que al mismo tiempo parecía estar burlándose

- de que me hablas? Yo no rete al idiota ese ..- Ben levanto la voz demasiado pero fue callado a tiempo por su amigo

- baja la voz, podrían oírnos, escucha con atención.. si valoras tu vida te iras ahora mismo .. por si no lo sabias Kevin vendrá por ti después de clases – estas palabras fueron el detonante para que su estado de incomodidad pasara a uno de pánico colectivo

- … ….- Ben quedo en estado de shock, la noticias le cayo muy pero muy mal, hay momentos en la vida que siempre se debe hacer lo que es adecuado…. pero para Benjamín eso no importaba en ese instante, solo quería salir huyendo

"nunca escapas dos veces de Kevin"

Al parecer su viejo enemigo tenia una gran reputación, si quería mantenerla debía romper unos cuantos rostros y que mas da cuando ya había destrozado muchas mas antes

Ben ya no se dirigió al comedor, de seguro todos estarían hablando de la pelea, hasta los chicos tenia buenos motivos para no hablarle... ya que hablar con el era como hablar con un cadáver y solo un sacerdote hace eso en los funerales

El pueblo veía a Benjamín como un villano, … se decía que Gwen era perfecta, sus calificaciones y su habilidad con el judo la volvieron una chica muy letal, al mismo tiempo demasiado popular y por encima de tanta grandeza estaba Kevin, en pocas palabras…. la pareja perfecta

De regreso a su aula, luego de ocultarse de la mirada de todo el mundo; aun todos actuaban de modo extraño, el solo sujeto su brazo esperando a que el reloj le fuera útil, después de todo era un héroe

"es un poder para la humanidad…. no para beneficio personal, nunca lo olvides"

Su abuelo siempre fue tan sabio en estas cuestiones, nunca le dejaba usar el reloj sin antes pensarlo dos veces y así fue desde aquel lejano verán en los que cumplió diez, vio el bordado en su pecho y este le recordó los deberes de un verdadero héroe

La hora tan ansiada llego, los estudiantes abandonaban sus asientos para dirigirse a la salida, si era verdad lo de Kevin…. el estaría afuera esperándole y así fue efectivamente

Todos los jóvenes se aglomeraron para ver esto y dieron paso a Benjamín quien continuo hacia la estatua del fundador de la escuela, ahí estaba Kevin esperándolo

- al menos estos años han hecho que pierdas el miedo, seria bueno…. si no tuvieras que enfrentarte a mi – el héroe del pueblo hizo presión en cada una de sus manos preparándose para la pelea

- estoy listo ..- dijo Benjamín en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos

- pues que comience el show – y ambos se enfrascaron en aquello a lo que tantos estudiantes **había ido a ver **

La tarde parecía caer mas lentamente de lo normal, Benjamín estaba recostado sobre una colina del parque central esperando a que calmara un poco el dolor de su cuerpo

los golpes no los recibió en el rostro la mayoría cayeron sobre su cuerpo, es mas… al final parecía ser un saco de boxeo, todo por culpa de una chica, al vida era sencilla antes de ella y por un segundo se acordó de Kai

"ella no me hubiera metido en estos problemas"

Luego de perder, su amigo logro sacarlo para que el resto del grupo de Kevin no acabara con el, por supuesto Ben fingió para luego agradecerle

Maldita sea! de que le servía ser héroe si no podía salvarse de cosas así, al fin se puso de pie… hasta que escucho una poderosa explosión proveniente del centro

- "gafes del oficio" - Pensó y miro el reloj en su mano y lo activo….

Entro a su habitación por la ventana no quería disgustar a su padres mas de lo que ya deberían estar, se envolvió en las sabanas y al fin luego de enfrentar a Kevin .. luchar contra un alíen destructor en el centro y salvar como a un millón de personas **.. logro descansar un poco**

- buenos días señora Tennyson, puedo ver a Benjamín – pregunto con esa cara sonriente y tan dulce que practico desde niña para que ninguna persona le dijera que no en nada

- claro cariño, cualquier amiga de mi hijo es bienvenida en esta casa – la hizo pasar muy cordialmente y como Gwen ya lo tenía ensayado solo se dejo guiar por su papel de niña dulce

- iré a despertarlo, siempre los fines de semana duerme hasta tarde – dijo la madre de Ben muy atenta y amable al ofrecerle un poco de té y galletas

- no se moleste, yo hare que se levante – continuando con su papel Gwen logro su objetivo, el cual era tener un momento a solas con Ben

Una suave melodía provenía de la habitación del héroe, ella ya había estado ahí con antelación... cuando fue a verlo en aquella noche lluviosa, era tan suave .. el sonido mágico de un violín

Se aproximo hasta la puerta de la habitación, simplemente se detuvo a escuchar aquella envolvente música, se apoyo con ligereza en la puerta para escuchar con más claridad, se dejo llevar hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejándola caer al interior de la habitación

- que "narices" haces ahí?- fue lo primero que dijo Benjamin al verla

-.. yo quería decirte algo, ayer no fuiste nada cortes- ella rio y vio la mano de Benjamin que se extendió para ayudarla a levantarse

- ven… te ayudare- ella tomo la mano del héroe y sintió como una corriente de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo….

- te vi en las noticias, estuviste increíble..- el rubor de sus mejillas fue algo que Benjamín pudo notar aunque solo sirvió para confundirle aun mas

- es .. el trabajo de un héroe- ella se puso de pie y le miro con una sonrisa abierta

- quien te enseño a ser así..- para Gwen conocer a alguien como el era .. increíble

- fue mi abuelo, el me enseño muchas cosas ..- aunque por un momento el ambiente se torno incomodo, Gwen pronto recordó la hermosa música que escucho, miro el violín a los pies de la cama del héroe y lo cogió

- también te enseño a tocarlo? – dijo deslizando su dedo índice por el instrumento musical, viéndolo con detenimiento

- no .. nada de eso, fue idea de mis padres, a un principio me rehusé pero luego llego a gustarme – reía ligeramente por el nerviosismo

- lo haces bastante bien… – ahora de nuevo el silencio invadió esa habitación, ella le vio y le hizo un petición poco usual

- toca algo para mi ..por favor – por alguna razón ya no sentía odio hacia esa chica, su rostro le decía muchas cosas, a un principio quería odiarla pero viéndola ahí .. no pudo decir otra cosa que no fuera "si"

Tomo el violín en sus manos y sentándose en una silla se puso a tocar una hermosa composición… la suave melodía hizo que Gwen cerrara los ojos y disfrutara, la música no solo invadió la habitación sin no toda la casa (*)

- .. perdón - susurro Gwen cuando el héroe estuvo por terminar, aunque con la música no pudo escuchar, cuando al fin la música ceso escucharon la voz de la madre de Ben quien les llamaba para desayunar

Cuando Gwen entro al comedor vio a una chica muy extraña que leía el diario matutino mientras tomaba café, su aspecto era bastante interesante puesto que tenia botas negras, un polo negro y jeans azules, al parecer esta mujer no noto que ambos habían entrado, ya que tenia puesto unos audífonos

- quien es ella? – pregunto al oído del héroe

- es mi hermana… – le respondió susurrándole y ambos tomaron asiento

La hermana del héroe les vio de reojo y sin saludarlos se retiro de la mesa dejando el diario matutino luego cogió su bolso y salió dejándolos solos, de nuevo aquel silencio incomodo volvió, comieron lo que la madre de Benjamín les había dejado

Gwen termino primero, aunque no era el momento adecuado .. mas nunca habría algo así entre ambos, le chica se acerco y le rodeo desde atrás posesionando sus manos en los hombros del héroe

Ben miro arriba para ver lo que sucedía y se encontró cara a cara con Gwen, ella le miro con ternura , una expresión que le recordó a ….

Ella se recogió el pelo y sin que le importase el hecho de que al aun comía acerco sus labios y le dio una suave beso para luego irse corriendo de ahí, el héroe aun tenia un poco de cereal en su boca, lo dejo tan pasmado ya que era la segunda chica que le besaba en su vida

Tal vez aquel beso era su modo de decirle "lo siento" .. tal vez quiso decirle que lo sentía .. mas que todo por provocar la pelea contra Kevin … y por sobretodo le dio ese beso para decirle que …..¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Continuara …**

****

**Bueno interesante final, me gusto como puse un personaje extra, ahora justamente estoy escribiendo y detallando "Fotografía" – el final, también el final de "Sálvame" y el esperado por todos "Outsiders" – sin olvidar a "Wolfbatman" – de golpe un monto de buenas historias para el recuerdo – ahah también algo de iCarly **

**No saben lo que cuesta hacer correcciones aun así no me salen como desearía, me falta harrrrrrto vocabulario, ok nos vemos **

**PD: quiero que esta Fic sea largo así que …**


	7. The great Gwen 10!

**Gwen 10: Parte 1**

**Regreso con la continuación de este fic, que por así decirlo ya llevaba años de retraso. Sigo teniendo la inspiración, pero lo que necesito es mas tiempo (amaría que los días tuvieran 72 horas) en fin ahí les va lo prometido**

**Nota: **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

**2. pensamientos y palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA **

-ya tengo que irme Kevin, Mis padres me esperan para cenar – decía Gwen mientras su novio la retenía en la entrada de la biblioteca

- Porque no cancelas tus planes y te vas a mi departamento..- trato de convencerla

-ya te dije que debo irme .. – y dándole un beso en los labios se alejo dando por terminado el juego que ambos gustaban realizar cada día

-"ya caerá"- pensó Kevin para sí y recogiendo las cosas que dejo caer por el fugaz encuentro se encamino directo a las prácticas de su equipo

La relación entre ambos seguía siendo de maravilla, pero había una persona que amenazaba aquella relación tan perfecta, un do-nadie llamado "Benjamín Tennyson" que guardaba un secreto .. el era en realidad un héroe! – el mas grande de toda la tierra **, admirado por todos y odiado solo por villanos ejm (estornudo) y también por Kevin **

-Charmcaster .. no quiero pelear contigo.. son apenas las tres de la tarde y debo… - dijo el héroe cansado de tener que salvar la tierra todo el tiempo, pero no pudo completar su frase ya que la hechicera le interrumpió

-estas teniendo un mal día "niño" –se burlo y aprovechando su ventaja comenzó con el poderoso conjuro sobre aquel enorme edificio

-aquí vamos de nuevo ..- y con algo de desgano Benjamín se trasformo una vez mas

La batalla no duro mucho, el héroe uso su alíen Jetray para destruir los portales dimensionales y luego detuvo a la hechicera. La policía llego y se la llevaron como era de costumbre, por una vez en su vida Benjamín pensó que seria bueno que esos villanos se quedasen en la cárcel.. pero el nunca tenia tanta suerte

De regreso a su vida normal, camino con un pesar increíble, cabizbajo al ver que su vida se desmoronaba a cada instante. Cuando creyó que ya no podía ser peor… se topo con la persona mas desagradable de la tierra

-miren lo que me trajo el viento ..-

-no tengo tiempo para ti …- trato de ignorarla pasándola de largo, pero Gwen era muy persistente

-vamos, no te pongas en ese plan conmigo – dijo tratando de suavizar las cosas –¿te olvidas de nuestro pequeño secreto? –

Solo con esto Benjamín se detuvo y dando un suspiro se dispuso a obedecer

-así me gusta.. – dijo ella complacida con la reacción hasta que algo imprevisto ocurrió

-Benjamín! – se escucho el saludo a lo lejos, era Julie Yamamoto, la estudiante de intercambio que vino al rescate del héroe

-hola - se limito a responder Ben al agradable saludo, mientras que Gwen era totalmente puesta a un lado

-no respondiste a mi mensaje, así que decidí buscarte ..-

-y tu eres? – pregunto Gwen a la chica asiática interrumpiendo aquel agradable encuentro

-perdona mis modales, mi nombre es ..- pero antes de que pudiera presentarse Gwen dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse

-ok, no me importa quien seas. ¡Adiós! – se despidió a secas y se fue sin decir mas

Para Ben esto significaba un gran alivio y **al ver a Julie se dio cuenta de que "no fue un día tan malo después de todo"**

-Gracias por ayudarme, siempre quise inscribirme al equipo de tenis-

-no hay problema- dijo Ben complacido – y podremos vernos después de clases…. Ya que mi campo de practicas esta muy cerca de ..- al darse cuenta de que pretendía algo mas con su "nueva amiga" no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el nerviosismo

-me gustara verte – la chica tomo la mano de Benjamín, como si le diera el permiso que esperaba. Ambos incautos caminaban sin notar que eran observados detenidamente por Gwen

-"ella se esta volviendo una molestia"- pensó al verlos tan juntos, el héroe solo podía tener una mujer en su vida, siempre fue así y la historia le daba la razón: Spiderman tenia a "Mery Jane", Superman tenia a "Lois Lane", Batman tenia a "Celina Kyle" y para este caso Ben 10 tenia a "Gwendolyn"

No dejaría que el héroe se le escapara tan fácilmente, para este hecho preciso la ayuda de todo su arsenal.

Cuando Benjamín descasaba en su habitación, luego de haber dejado a Julie en la estación del centro, escucho a su madre llamarle para la cena**. Cuando bajo hasta el comedor se encontró con una fastidiosa sorpresa. **

-señora Tennyson .. su hijo me ha sido de mucha ayuda, sin el no hubiera podido terminar los informes para la comisión reguladora – decía Gwen de manera muy educada, una cualidad que la madre de Ben admiraba

- me alegra oírlo. Benjamín no fue tan activo el año anterior, pero veo que les has dado un nuevo aire – y ambas sonrieron complacidas mientras que el héroe solo se hundía mas en su cruda realidad

-créame señora Tennyson, su hijo ha puesto mucho de su parte ..- esto ultimo sonó a lo que "hacia"(entre comillas) como el buen esclavo que era

-"puras patrañas"-pensaba el héroe al ver perdida a su madre en las crueles garras de esa mujer tan extraña, que unos días era buena y otros era malvada

La cena termino sin mayores contratiempos para el héroe, a quien luego su madre delego la tarea de dejar a Gwen hasta su casa. Con la mala gana que soporto todo el día, tomo las llaves del auto y se dispuso a cumplir con su "aparente" ultima tarea.

-nunca olvides que tu eres solo mío ..- dijo la chica para romper con el silencio que surgió mientras Benjamín conducía

-¿desde cuando? ¿EH!- protesto el héroe – tu solo me has dado dolores de cabeza, y ultimadamente bastantes hematomas…..- quiso continuar pero se vio severamente interrumpido por un poderoso destello

Un meteorito cayo en medio de la carretera a unos metros del automóvil, la fuerza del impacto hizo que todo el tren delantero **del coche quedara hecho añicos y dejara inconsciente a ambos pasajeros.**

El dolor de cabeza le resulto insoportable, se repuso con mucha dificultad solo para verse encerrado en una especie de celda alienígena. Todo estaba oscuro salvo por una luz que se escurría por una diminuta rendija. Tomo su brazo y sintió el Omnitrix, así que pensó que era el momento de la acción… DE NUEVO

El brillo solo fue el reflejo de la poderosa trasformación de "Cuatro Brazos" el gigantesco alíen comenzó a destruir los muros de su celda y al ver el exterior reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba .. era la nave de "Vilgax!"

Los guardias mecánicos hicieron su aparición liberando su arsenal sobre el héroe, Ben comenzó con la destrucción ya que no sabía nada del paradero de Gwen. Avanzo dejando a su paso destrucción, enfurecido llego hasta el puente de mando, ahí al destruir la ultima barrera se vieron cara a cara

-llegas justo a tiempo Tennyson..- el alíen tenía un plan y Ben lo presentía

-donde esta! – le exigió ya preparándose para una embestida sobre su enemigo, hasta que el villano activo una maquina en la cual estaba Gwen inconsciente y prisionera por unas extrañas manillas de energía

-la humana estará bien, siempre y cuando me des lo que quiero ..- extorsiono al héroe

Ben no tenía mas opción que ceder, hasta que vio a Gwen despertar. La muchacha miro a todos lados sorprendida y alcanzo a escuchar lo que exigía su captor

-no le entregues nada al "cara de culpo" ..!- dijo con dificultad pero nada se podía hacer

Ben volvió a su forma humana y extendió el brazo cediendo así el reloj ante los ojos brillantes de "Vilgax" que veía **la victoria después de tantos combates pasados **

-soy la mejor! – exclamo emocionada por haber realizado una triple chuza

-si … se nota – dijo Ben con sarcasmo dadas sus desventajas contra una alienígena

-dices eso porque nunca te divertías con el reloj – hizo gala de su fuerza como Treniana – eres un pesado – saco la lengua burlándose y usando el reloj se trasformo en un alíen de fuego

"porque nunca se me ocurrió transformarme en un Galván para configurar el Omnitrix" – en esos momentos pensó que tal vez Gwen sería mejor heroína, distraído por sus pensamientos no vio llegar la bola de fuego que cayó sobre sus pies

-Gwen 10!, me gusta – dijo la chica que luego salió volando con sus poderes de aquel Bowling - te veo mañana – se despidió

Ben se preguntaba a si mismo ¿cómo dejo que pasara esto?, recordó el incidente con Vilgax y de cómo repentinamente el Omnitrix se unió a Gwen, ahora ella era dueña del poder mas grande del universo

Había que ver el lado bueno, pasaría mas tiempo centrado en sus actividades y por sobre todo … estaría más tiempo junto a Julie!

"fabuloso!"

Con la idea firme de tener una vida normal se encamino a sus prácticas de soccer,

"_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head…."  
_

Con una sonrisa difícil de borrar, caminaba por la calles de la ciudad radiante al darse cuenta luego de mucho tiempo de una gran verdad

-no más odiosos alienígenas que quieran destruir la tierra.. no mas Gwen! – dijo con bastante vehemencia

-no más "caras de pulpos" intentando arrasar con la Tierra .. no mas Gwen! – la emoción le invadía

-no mas trabajos sucios ni genios locos .. no mas Gwen! – ya la vida le daba un giro y en su inconsciencia no sabía que todos a su alrededor le miraban - no mas hechiceros ni muertos salidos de quien sabe dónde y por sobre todo … por sobre todo lo malo que ha sucedido en mi vida .. no mas Gwen! –

Ya luego de haber hecho un espectáculo en plena vía publica, con su extraño "grito al cielo", se dio cuenta de que todos los transeúntes le miraban y el bajando su perfil se escabullo **hasta perderse entre la multitud, dando con esto punto final a un capitulo mas de su vida**

**No fue tan divertido como espere pero al ver Spiderman creí que podría emularlo de algún modo**

**La parte en ingles es del tema "Raindrops keep falling on my head", cantada por B. J. Thomas. (ya saben de donde es: de la escena en donde Peter ve con buenos ojos su regreso a la normalidad)**

**Cualquier duda me avisan **

**Dejar reviewns, es como mi nicotina… así que dejen reviewns! **


End file.
